


A Question

by kissxsleep



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 10:32:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15168791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissxsleep/pseuds/kissxsleep
Summary: Since there isn't a proper way to communicate to you guys, this is the best I got.





	A Question

So, I'm starting to come out of my slump. Let me explain the slump though: I have months of frenzy to produce a ton of (questionable quality) content, but then I have an extended cooldown period where I can barely write at all. 

 

But now that I'm starting to get out of it,  I'm wondering what to do next. So I'm just trying to get opinions. 

Do you guys want more Undertale?

What other fandoms? 

Original content?

 

I'm thinking of opening a request story for all the fandoms I'm involved in.

So feel free to leave opinions here or via my tumblr- or just ignore this. I don't know how many people are even still paying attention to me XD 

But yeah.

 

Fandoms I’m in at the moment:

My Hero Academia

Bleach

Naruto

Skyrim

Fallout (3, NV, and 4)

Tales of Xillia (1&2), Graces, Zesteria, Berseria

Detroit: Become Human

Dragon Age

Mass Effect (Even andromeda despite the fact it was a disappointment)

Prototype 2

Bioshock 1, 2, and Infinite (Despite being a rapture die-hard)

Haikyuu!!

Kuroko’s Basketball

Bad Apple Wars

Code Realize

Norn9 

Soul Eater (a little bit, used to be more into it than I am now)

 and probably more I’m forgetting tbh.

  
Original Content Ideas I have floating around:

Mage & Sage- a complex magic buddy cop thing that may or may not turn into romance

Pills of Paradise- you take a pill, the pill takes you to hell pretty much, girl looking for druggie brother who got one

And some kind of weird VN scenario where I do a few chapters of prologue before branching off into the different paths doing the paths in order of popularity.

 

My RP account is @thewildefamily on tumblr. Strictly 18+ blog due to an excess of adult content. No minors allowed. You will be blocked automatically the instant I find out. Seriously, I know I sound paranoid, but it’s scary how often minors follow me on my 18+ blogs. 

Characters on this blog include:

Angerona Wilde- currently in a relationship, but a friendly (if anxious individual)

Nemesis Wilde- he’s a minor, so no romance period. Can be approached for friendly interactions (a sassy disabled youth who runs his mouth a lot)

Pompeii Wilde- an old lust demon monster that’s currently in a relationship and recently had a child. Coy, playful, and a semi-decent father figure

Micky- A single father who got out of an abuse relationship and is now working towards having a healthy one. 

Fiyero- a minor, so no romance period. An anxious, shy kid that’s really sweet in all honesty.

Mattson- a shady doctor, Angerona’s best friend, and currently committed to a single individual.

Claude- a tatted up seamster with a heart of gold. Not in a relationship

Viri- ace, currently might have a romantic relationship developing, I shall see soon. A serious intellectual.

Fortuna- complicated story, tl;dr: Angerona’s sister, Pompeii’s daughter, in recovery from an abusive home life with lover

Paige- a MTF treewoman who runs an otherfolk open commune (i swear that makes sense if you read the page about Tree Folk). A sweet, gentle motherly figure who is currently single.

Rigel- Pompeii’s son, Ronnie and Fortuna’s half-brother (Ronnie and Fortuna have the same mom and dad, Pompeii was a surrogate for his sister to have Rigel). A sharp-witted, playful individual that currently got out of a prison sentence he doesn’t like to talk about much.

and pretty much anyone else from these various narratives I decide I like and want to make more relevant. I’m working on new icons for some of these characters, so right now I don’t have icons (I don’t require icons to RP though). 

I’m debating doing a small series of SFW side stories for these guys here on AO3 tbh...

 

Have a wonderful morning, day, afternoon, evening, or night.

 

-kissxsleep

 

(Jfc you can tell I’m functioning on little sleep XD. Summer courses are a bitch, but I want to graduate in 4 dammit. Sorry guys.)


End file.
